


The Ferris Wheel

by Cloud_Drizzle



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Drizzle/pseuds/Cloud_Drizzle
Summary: The four boys plan to go to the fair together, but when the time comes, Kyle and Cartman are the only two to show up (one shot)
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	The Ferris Wheel

"This is going to be so much fun!" Kyle cheered as the four boys made their way through the crowded hallway of their school. Children lined everyone wall, digging in their lockers and heading to leave. It was Friday, the best day of all. 

And they had plans. 

Today the South Park annual fair would come to town. Every year they made sure not to miss it. The day in South Park that everything didn't seem to turn to shit was the day that the fair came around. Well, usually things didn't turn to shit at least.

"I just hope it doesn't end up like last year" Stan sighed as he shifted his heavy backpack on his shoulders to a more comfortable position.

Last year was an awful year. Fourteen kids puked pink and blue all over the Ferris wheel, presumably turned an odd colour from the cotton candy that was always advertised and sold on fair grounds. It must have been tainted, the Ferris wheel is the least terrifying of all the rides there! Not that the tilt-a-whirl was frightening or anything, but at least someone could understand throwing up on that. But the Ferris wheel?

"My brain is still scarred," Cartman shivered at the thought of children covered in pink and blue goop as they cried out for help.

"Still disappointed we didn't get to ride the Ferris wheel before it was... You know..." Kyle spoke, disgusted yet disappointed.

"Psh, please. Are you seriously disappointed in not riding some sissy ride?" Cartman scoffed at the Jew. 

"'Sissy'? If I recall correctly you didn't seem to thrilled when we said we wanted to go on it," Kenny smirked. Cartman glared at the boy in the orange parka.

"Because it's boring! Shut the fuck up, Kenny!" Cartman scolded. Kenny laughed, which only made Eric more pissed.

They had been in line for the Ferris wheel when the puking happened. There was no way they would have gotten on it after it was painted in vomit, no matter how "pretty" the pastel blue and pink may have looked. It was not pretty, it was a nightmare.

Cartman was glad that he didn't have to ride the Ferris wheel

"What? You scared of a little ol' Ferris wheel?" Kenny taunted, causing Kyle to snicker. 

"Shut your face, poor boy!" Cartman elbowed Kenny, which only made him laugh more. 

Cartman wasn't afraid of a silly sissy ride, he just didn't like them. That's all.

Stan spoke up, "so what time are we meeting?" 

"4:00?" Kyle suggested, "or maybe a little after?" After some chatter, everyone collectively agreed that 4:00 would work best for them. 

During the bus ride home, everyone talked nonstop about the rides and junk food they were planning to spend their money on.

Typically they would get corn dogs or other foods to start off with so they wouldn't get hungry throughout the night. Next they would go for the rides, that's what they all looked forward to the most after all! Thirdly they would grab junk food- cotton candy, funnel cake, etc. Lastly they would finish off by playing at some of the impossible to beat prize booths. 

None of them actually kept their stuffed prizes from them however. Anytime Stan would win, he would give the stuffed animal to Wendy. Though how she would react always depended on their current relationship status. Kenny would usually give his prizes to Karen, which she seemed to greatly appreciate. Kyle never really shared what he did with his, but everyone assumes he just gives them to Ike. Cartman however would usually just give his prizes to someone else in their group, claiming that he doesn't need toys and has no one else to give them too. 

It was going to be great. Every year was great. 

\---

It was going to be great. That is, if everyone would have shown up. 

The last time someone missed was one year when Karen was really sick and Kenny decided to stay home with her. Everyone was quite disappointed, but understood. 

But this year, Kenny didn't show and neither did Stan. 

Kyle and Cartman stood outside the fair grounds as they waited for their friends. Crowds of people passed by as they entered the bright mess of colourful contraptions behind them. 

Kyle sighed as he lifted his phone to his ear. Cartman's frantic typing was overpowering the sound of a phone ringing. 

The phone stopped ringing, "Hello?" Stan spoke from the other side of the line.

"Where the hell are you?! It's 4:30!" Kyle scolded into the phone. Cartman's typing ceased momentarily to look up at Kyle. 

"I'm so sorry dude, I meant to text you, I really did. Look, Sparky got hit with a truck and he's not waking up. We're at the vet... I don't think I can make it. I'm sorry dude" Stan's voice sounded hoarse. Guilt crashed into Kyle.

"No dude, don't apologise for that. I'm sorry I yelled. I hope he's okay, dude," Kyle spoke softly, doing his best at trying to comfort his best friend. 

Cartman rolled his eyes as he brought his attention back to his phone. A text from Kenny must have came in while he wasn't looking.

'Shit's going down at home. Parents are drunk off their asses and there is no way in hell I'm leaving Karen alone with them. Wont make it'

Cartman sighed as he slide his phone back into his pocket. He glanced back at Kyle who had just hung up with Stan. Kyle shifted his gaze to make eye contact with Eric. 

Usually prolonged eye contact wasn't a normal thing between them, so Cartman took this opportunity to study Kyle's gleaming emerald eyes. They were beautiful, Eric could get lost in them. Though he'd never tell Kyle that.

"So?" Kyle broke the silence between them.

"So? Let's not let them ruin tonight, we've still got a fair to go to!" Cartman nudged Kyle's side in an attempt to make light of the situation.

Kyle sighed and pushed himself off the dusty ground they had seated themselves on for the last thirty minutes. He looked at Cartman who was still seated on the dirt and raised an eyebrow. Cartman quickly stood himself up and followed as Kyle made his way into the fair. 

The two boys aimlessly wondered around the fair in search of something to do. They glanced at concession stand after concession stand, ride after ride, prize booth after prize booth. Nothing seemed to catch either of their attention.

There was a heavy silence between the two. It was increasingly obvious that they wanted it to be the four of them. It was odd with only half their group attending right now. 

Kyle stopped abruptly, causing Eric to stumble in his path to not collide with the boy in front of him. 

"Should we just go home?" Kyle sighed, obviously fed with walking around and doing nothing. He turned to glance over at Cartman, awaiting a response.

"I... Uh..." Cartman stumbled on words. He wanted tonight to be fun, like it is every year. He couldn't help feel like it was his fault that they weren't having fun. If Stan was here, Kyle would be happy. So he must be the problem, right? What's something that Kyle would want to do? What's something Kyle would find fun?

Then it hit him.

"We still haven't ridden the Ferris wheel!" Cartman smiled.

"The... Ferris wheel?" Kyle furrowed his brow, crossing his arms, "what happened to it being a sissy ride?"

"Oh no it still is, but your Jew ass wanted to ride it, right?" Cartman crossed his arms to match Kyle's pose as he smirked at the ginger boy.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "yeah" was all he said before Cartman grabbed his arm and was quickly dragged to the Ferris wheel. 

Turns out, after the events of last year not many people are interested in the Ferris wheel. The line was so short that they were immediately let on upon arrival. They paid the fee for a ride and hopped into one of the carts. 

Cartman wasn't exactly fond of Ferris wheels, but he sure as hell wouldn't let Kyle know. He was determined to at least give Kyle one good memory from this night. 

Eric's heart pounded as the safety bar was attached to the front of them. He gripped the metal tightly to try and ease the anxiety. He glanced over at Kyle to see him beaming with excitement, slightly easing his fears and in turn loosening his grip on the bar. 

Kyle's sighed as he looked around at the sky that was started to dusk, "I love Ferris wheels," he spoke softly. 

"Oh uh, yeah me too," Cartman forced out, shaking as they started moving away from the ground.

The cart stopped as more people below them boarded the ride. "The view from the very top is amazing, especially at night when you can see every thing lit up bellow you."

"Mhm..." Cartman agreed as he watched the cart move up again. The line was getting shorter, it was only a matter of time before it would be set in motion. 

Kyle turned to face Cartman, "thank you for suggesting this," he spoke softly, as the Ferris wheel paused, "I really wanted to ride it, but I figured you wouldn't be into it."

Cartman's grip tighten once more as the Ferris wheel began to move, for real this time, "of course..." Breathing became difficult as he lungs felt smothered by fear, hands aching from the deathly grip on the metal bar in front of them.

He wanted to enjoy this so bad. Fuck! Why couldn't he enjoy this? All he wanted was to have a good time tonight! He finally had a chance to spend some time with Kyle alone and he's fucking it up. This is the one night he really didn't want to feel like shit, and here he was panicking out of his mind because of a silly little Ferris wheel. A fucking Ferris wheel that tiny kids can ride and feel no fear at all! 

"Cartman?" Kyle's words brought Eric out of his thoughts, "are you okay?" Cartman didn't realize before then that his eyes felt sore until then, or his intense grip on the metal safety bar was worsening. 

Eric studied the fair grounds below him, immediately causing his breathing to become unsteady as he whipped his head around to face Kyle. A tear threatened to fall, but he refused to be that weak in front of Kyle. The Jewish boy flinched back at the sight of Cartman genuinely in fear. It was a rare sight, rarer than a blue moon for Cartman to show any emotion other than hatred. Kyle didn't know how to react. 

A tear feel from his eye. Fuck. 

"Cartman?" Kyle reached out, worried. 

"I'm... Fine," Cartman spoke spitefully as he wiped the tear from his cheek. He turned away from Kyle, not wanting to look him in the eye.

If he could have just shoved down his silly little fear a bit better, then he wouldn't have fucking ruined this for Kyle. Kyle was having fun and he fucking ruined it. He THANKED him for taking him to the Ferris wheel. And he ruined it. Just like he always does. 

Another tear spilled from his eye as his grip on the bar somehow got even tighter. 

A soft hand placed itself over one of Eric's. Kyle softly rubbed his thumb over the backside of his hand in an attempt to calm Cartman. 

Cartman sighed as he loosened his grip slightly. He still felt panicked, but it helped. Eric closed his eyes and tried to focus only on the hand placed gently on his. If he wasn't terrified on a Ferris wheel right now, he's be ecstatic to have Kyle's hand on his. 

Shifting his head to face Kyle, Eric opened his eyes to once more study the emerald orbs that looked back at him. He closed his eyes back and leaned onto Kyle's shoulder. A move that Cartman wasn't sure how Kyle would react, but seemed appropriate for the situation. At first, it seemed to be unwelcomed, but eventually Kyle settled into the head on his shoulder. 

Cartman's breathing began to steady as Kyle calmed him. The hand on his moved positions to have a better grip. It felt... Meaningful. 

"Why did you suggest a Ferris wheel if you were going to have a panic attack the moment we get on it?" Kyle softly questioned. It brought Cartman back to reality, back to the situation. He was high off the ground in a very unsafe looking contraption snuggled up to who everyone had deemed his enemy for years. 

Cartman searched for an answer, but the only things he could think up sounded gay as hell, so he settled on, "because you wanted to."

"Since when do you care about what I want?" Kyle shifted in confused.

Eric only sighed as he pushed his body off of Kyle to look him in the eye, "for too fucking long" he removed his hands from the bar and gently rested one on Kyle's cheek. 

"What are you..." 

His speech was interrupted by Cartman's soft lips colliding with his. Before Kyle could process what just happened, it was over. Eric removed his hand and backed off, looking at Kyle in shock, surprised at what he just did.

"I'm so sorry, I-"

This time, it was Kyle's lips that silenced him. Cartman closed his eyes and placed his hands on the Jew's neck, pulling him closer into the kiss. He sucked on Kyle's bottom lip gently, causing Kyle's breath to hitch as he melted further into Cartman. 

When Kyle finally pulled away, the Ferris wheel was coming to a stop. They slowed and hit the ground. The metal safety bar was pulled away from them, allowing the two boys to hop out of the ride. 

They walked away from the Ferris wheel, walking in a comfortable silence as they both thought of the event that had just taken place. This was what Cartman had dreamed of for years, now that it was reality he wasn't sure what to do. 

Kyle cleared his throat, "So... Wanna go grab some cotton candy?"


End file.
